custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyros (Afterverse)
Kyros is a ko-matoran who currently resides in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Kyros was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna to help with the construction of the Mata Nui robot. Upon the completion of this project his memories were wiped and he was placed in Metru Nui, where he became a scholar in the Ko-Metru knowledge towers. While still arrogant and high-minded, during this time it would be possible to describe him as a relatively agreeable person. However, while riding a chute he was attacked by a swarm of Nui-Rama, threatening to destroy the section he was in. Through unclear circumstances, Kyros managed to escape but was severely injured as a result. No longer able to perform his duties, Kyros was sent to Karzahni, expecting to be healed and sent back to the Knowledge Towers. Instead he was "fixed", poorly rebuilt into a shorter, weaker version of his old self. Disgusted by his failure, Karzahni sent the "fixed" matoran to the Southern Continent as to keep his mistakes hidden. Equipping each of the Matoran with a pair of weapons and a new kanohi, they were shipped off to the sparsely inhabited south. Mahri Nui Kyros' anger at his new form and loss of status began to take over him. He became increasingly narcissistic and greedy as the trip progressed, his old sensible self slowly dying away. Upon their arrival Kyros settle in the village of Mahri Nui, the largest of the various settlements formed by the "fixed" Matoran. There he stayed until the Great Cataclysm sent the chunk of land upon which Mahri Nui was built upon rocketing up out of the Mata Nui robot and onto the watery surface of Aqua Magna. During this event, the village's Turaga was killed, leaving the matoran leaderless. This resulted in the creation of a council comprised of the entire population of Mahri Nui, presided over by a different citizen every month. Not long after the Great Cataclysm another disaster struck. Weakened by the rapid trip through the robot's outer shell and the surrounding water, the piece of land containing Mahri Nui broke off from the rest of Voya Nui and sank into the depths, landing on the sea floor at the base of the Cord. Fortunately, the village landed in the center of a field of air, filtering plants known as airweed, causing a massive release of oxygen that covered the structures and matoran in a large dome of air, protecting them from the mutagenic water. Kyros was one of the few hundred survivors of the plunge, and during the few seconds sprang exposed to the mutagen had gained a larger, stronger and sleeker body along with the other matoran. He helped in the reconstruction of many damaged structures, albeit reluctantly. When the surviving matoran finally reorganized they decided to reestablish the council system they had used before, much to Kyros' disappointment. With so few matoran left he had hoped his past as a Ko-Metru scholar would qualify to lead. But he went along with it, waiting for his turn at leadership so he could claim what he thought to be rightfully his. Rock Bottom Years later Kyros cycled into the office of Mediator for the first time. The first council meeting he ran with this position was interrupted by the su-matoran Gemini, who informed Dekar of the vampire squid attack on Kyrehx. Dekar and Defilak exited the council chamber, further disrupting the meeting, much to Kyros' annoyance. Later, Kyros visited Dekar's second-in-command, Idris, in an attempt to discern the po-matoran's location. Idris repeatedly informed him that she had no idea where Dekar had gone, until Lemiddus interrupted by bringing them the kanohi Ignika, which he had saved from sinking into the depths of the Black Water. After Lemiddus began demonstrating unusual behaviour, seemingly caused by the mask, Kyros attempted to assist Idris in taking it from the fa-matoran. During the scuffle a burst of energy from Lemiddus sent Kyros flying back, seemingly killing him. Idris, believing him to be dead, left him on the floor of his hut and went after Lemiddus. But Kyros was not dead, at least, not in an traditional sense. He was conscious while his body rebooted after the jolt of energy. Upon regaining control, he discovered he had somehow gained toa-level energy powers. It quickly became evident, however, that doing so weakened him, that if he used his powers to much he would not have enough energy left to keep his body functioning. He absorbed all the energy of a lightstone, only to discover it did little to help him. Coming to the conclusion he needed a far greater source of energy to allow himself to make use of his news powers and still remain functioning, Kyros set off after Lemiddus so he could take the Ignika to serve his purposes. He found Lemiddus in Defilak's warehouse workshop, attempting to destroy the Ignika. Kyros attempted to stop him, and the two fought to a stand off, Lemiddus pointing a thornax launcher at Kyros with Kyros ready to fire an energy blast at Lemiddus. But Dekar's expedition's untimely return allowed Kyros to gain the upper hand and blasted Lemiddus. Another stand off between Kyros and Dekar ensued, with Kyros threatening to kill Lemiddus if Dekar did not return to the submersible and leave him in peace. Dekar refused, and Kyros blasted Lemiddus one finally time before ultimately fleeing the warehouse with the mask. Several hours later, in the shelter of an air pocket in a cave at the foot of the Cord, Kyros made contact with a consciousness contained within the Ignika. When touching the mask, he found he could communicate telepathically with a being calling herself Iiliara. Iiliara suggested they temporarily work together to escape Mahri Nui and return to the Matoran Universe. While unnerved by the concept of working with a being who had complete access to his thoughts and memories, Kyros agreed, planning to get rid of Iiliara and the mask as soon as he had no further need of them. Hellbound To be written... Personality and Traits Kyros is an arrogant, greedy matoran who sees himself as superior to those around him. This view stems from his past as a Ko-Metru scholar, a post of great renown and respect, and despite his loss of the position he stills sees it as proof of his higher stature. He is very outspoken about these beliefs and never misses a chance to remind his 'less-intelligent' comrades of his place. However, these are his way of coping with the insecurities that have plagued him since loosing his position. He lusts after power like a makuta, willing to do nearly anything short of murder to gain it. His oppression in Karzahni left a lasting impression on his mind and he thinks that by obtaining power he can prevent himself from ever being subject to anything like it again. His desperation is often seen as excessive ambition by others, and sometimes he himself gets caught up in it and forgets himself to the point of oppressing others, an action that gives him mixed feelings of fear and satisfaction. He hides all this beneath a guise of arrogance and superiority, both of which are slowly becoming more and more of a reality instead of a cover up. His embitterment at the world for ruining his life still fuels him, and the very mention of Metru Nui can be enough to send him into a rage. He is not open with others, instead letting things fester and grow inside of him, a trait that could be credited with his tendency to hold onto grudges and not let go of his past. Powers and Equipment Being a ko-matoran, Kyros has control over the element of ice. However, he does not have access to these powers as he is a matoran. These dormant powers manifest in a natural resistance to cold, Originally Kyros wore a kanohi Arthron, though upon his arrival in Karzahni this was replaced with a Noble Rau. Kyros currently wears a stylized Mask of Clairvoyance, though how he acquired such a mask on Voya Nui is unclear. After Mahri Nui sunk into the Voya Nui Bay, the small amount of mutagen he was exposed to gave him a stronger, sleeker form more suited to his new environment. He wielded twin electro-blades. Upon his revival by the energies of the kanohi Ignika, Kyros was granted the ability to dispense the energy that kept him alive at will, in almost any conceivable fashion. Of course, doing so weakened him, and if he expels too much energy he will not have enough to support his body and he will ultimately die. In order to prevent this, he is forced to use his newfound powers sparingly and constantly be on the looked for other sources of energy to absorb and replenish his stores to remain alive. Quotes Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (First Appearance) *''Hellbound'' (Work in progress) Trivia *The character of Kyros was originally conceived by and appeared as a minor character in the 2011-2013 story serial Falling in the Black. The character's creator generously allowed DeltaStriker to use him in the 2013-2014 short story Rock Bottom, and many of the elements from the original character's page were implemented into his Shattered Universe Page. *Kyros' energy powers were not based in any way, shape or form off of the Power Cosmic from MARVEL comics. Nor were they inspired by Electro's powers in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, which by pure coincidence was released almost a month before Kyros received said powers in Chapter 4 of Rock Bottom. Category:Ko-Matoran Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Shattered Alternate Universe